


Always There for You

by ahunmaster



Series: Viking AU [15]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Vikings, Angst, F/M, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Short One Shot, mentioned loss of baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8543311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Eclipse has another nightmare; Megatron has done this too many times to know what to do.





	

 

It was her crying that woke him up this time.

 

Megatron wasn't startled or frightened by the cry that disturbed him.  Other than a quick look around to make sure it wasn't an intruder or an assassin, the Viking chief merely sat up and got out of bed.

 

He should have been comforting his wife, but he knew from experience that trying to offer comfort to Eclipse right away.  She would only cry harder and pull away from him.

 

It was better to just get what she needed for when she finally calmed down.  Hopefully soon because he knew it was not best for them both to be up while she cried for an hour until she collapsed from fatigue.

 

It wouldn't be the first time that had happened.

 

So grabbing a cup, he filled a small bowl next to the water pot before filling the cup itself.  Grabbing some dry cloth, he returned to her side and sat down next to his wife.  He didn't say a word, simply sitting down next to her as he held on to the cup.

 

And so he waited.  He waited as Eclipse cried on.  He could hear her mutter out words once in a while, some of them recognizable such as "baby" and "sorry".

 

He had learned to steel himself to the words.  Even though he was still mourning the loss of their child, he could not allow himself to be swallowed up by emotions.  Not when his tribe needed him so badly.

 

Finally, to his relief, Eclipse stopped crying.  As her hands wiped at her red and sticky eyes, Megatron merely offered the water to her, which she accepted after a moment of hesitation.  As she slowly began to sip it down between her hiccups, his hands got the cloth he had brought with him wet and wrung out.  He needed to clean her before the salt irritated her eyes.  Then she would never be able to sleep.

 

She still turned away from the cloth, but she eventually allowed him to wipe her face as she managed to finish half the cup.  By then, her face was clean and he was busy wiping her fingers.

 

"Do you need anything?"

 

Eclipse shook her head.

 

"Do you want more water?"

 

She shook her head again, giving the cup back.

 

He finished the water in return before moving the cup and half-filled bowl of water to the side.  Just in case he needed it again.

 

Easing back into bed, Megatron allowed Eclipse to pull him close.  He knew this was a good sign, knowing how easy it was for her to break out into sobs if she turned away from him.

 

With his head on her chest, he waited until she began to softly hum.  An old lullaby.  One he had heard many times before from the other mothers.  One they sung to their babies to help them sleep.

 

Holding her close, he let her cull him into sleep, praying that she would join him too.

 

END


End file.
